A New Ally
by Max Caine
Summary: Three years after Mareimaia's war a new friend and foe have surfaced. R&R let me know.
1. Prolouge

(A/N): This story is E.W. based, because the suits are cooler but most of the movie doesn't apply to this story. Plus just pretend they never destroyed their suits, ZERO is in perfect working order, and Epyon is back in the mix. I own nadda, zip, zilch, zero. Except for Gabriel White (Shadow). He's my imagination's handy work.  
  
A New Ally  
Prologue  
In the year AC 200 it has been three years since the battle with Mareimaia ended and peace returned to the Earth sphere. The gundam pilots never destroyed their suits; they blew up copies so the world would think there were no more weapons in the earth sphere. Duo has married Hilde and continues to work at his scrap yard. Trowa went back to being a circus clown, got his memory back and is dating Catherine. Quatre took over the family business it's flourishing quickly, and he's dating Dorothy. Wufei joined the preventers core, and heads up tactical strikes. No one has seen hide nor hair of Heero, since he left the bunker at the end of Mareimaia's war. Relena returned to being earth's ambassador in space. Noin and Zechs are off creating a new deep space colony. Sally Poe is one of the head preventers' mission leaders. Lady Une is the C.O.O. of the preventers. Howard also disappeared after the war.   



	2. Appearances

Chapter 1  
Appearances  
Wufei Chang sat in the pilot seat of his space pod as he flew through his watch area for the millionth time on his millionth mission. Suddenly the ships alarm went off announcing, loudly, that there was debris in close proximity to his pod. He immediately switched the alarm off and switched on his scanner to find out what it was. 'It's probably just a meteoroid.' Wufei thought as the scanner tried to find out what the anomaly was. He looked out his window and saw 'destroyed mobile suit parts. Well that solves what I found, should probably report this.' As he was about to contact base the scanner alarm went off. 'What the? Substance unknown? How can that be? Now I should really contact base and pick up that sample.'  
"Agent water, here. What's up agent zero two?"  
"Sally we might have two problems here, and one of them is bigger than the other."  
"All right then give me the bigger one first."  
"Brace yourself. The scanner, just, found an unknown substance and I'm just now picking up the sample."  
"And the smaller problem?"  
"It look's like some ones trying to amass a force to take control over the Earth Sphere."  
"Right then, get back here A.S.A.P. and we'll meet with the rest of the preventers' over these two new problems."  
"Roger that, agent zero two out."  
'I wonder what the implications of this substance could mean?' Thought Wufei.  
~*~  
Elsewhere; "Sir. Excuse me I have some important news. Sir."  
"What is it, Lieutenant?"  
"Sir. The 'M' squad was destroyed on route to the rally point. Sir"  
"How?"  
"Sir. First reports say an unknown, unidentified enemy destroyed them. Sir."  
"How many enemy units?"  
"Sir. The first reports say maybe…one. Sir."  
"One?"  
"Sir. Yes. Sir."  
"Leave me."  
"Sir."   
The soldier salutes, turns around and leaves the dark room. The leader hidden in the darkness rest his elbows on his desk, and supports his head with his hands.   
'How could one unit destroy an entire squad of 30 units and not be seen; If the Gundam's were still around that might be an explanation. But they're long gone, so what could have done this to my elites. I wonder?'  
~*~  
Relena Dorilan sat in the back of her car as she was brought back to her mansion after another long day of negotiations.  
"I wonder how every one is doing? I haven't heard from any of the pilots or Milliardo for far too long. Maybe I should visit to check up on them, to see how they're doing."  
"That sounds like an excellent idea Ms. Relena. Should I schedule the trips for you once we get home?"  
"That would be perfect Pagan, thank you." 'I wonder if anyone has seen Heero.'  
"Where would you like to go first Ms. Relena?"  
"Oh I don't know why don't you surprise me. I've always liked a little mystery in my life."  
As the car drove along, a figure watched from the forest.  
"Five, four, three, two, one, and now."  
Just then the car engine started to stall and clucked to a stop.  
'She'll be perfect for leading me to the others except for "him." I'll have to find "him" myself. Five, four, three, two, one. Time for my appearance.'  
A man of twenty rode out of the forest on a motorcycle. He's six foot even, has jet-black hair, and clothes to match. He walked towards Relena's car, stopped at the driver window, bent down and tapped on the glass.  
"Car trouble?"  
"Why, yes I was just about to check the engine."  
"You know what; why don't you just pop the hood and let me take a look. I'm pretty handy at fixing things?"  
"That's very kind of you, thank you."  
The man waved behind the hood and said. "You're just lucky I came by, I've heard this is a very dangerous stretch of road. It's my pleasure."  
The man spent several minutes under the hood, then stood up, slammed the hood and said, "Try it now."  
Sure enough the engine started and the man grinned at his handy work.  
"You know I don't mean to pry but you're that Dorilan woman from TV aren't you?"  
"You guessed it." She smiled  
"Is your estate far? My bikes running on fumes and I'd hate to be stranded. If it's not any trouble."  
"Actually we're very close, why don't you ride along side us and stay there."  
"Oh, I wouldn't impose on you like that Ms. Dorilan. Just let me use you phone too call a tow and I'll be out of your hair."  
"No trouble at all it's a very big house and I would love some company for a change. And please call me Relena."  
"Alright, alright you win I'll stay over the night but that's it. I wouldn't want to be a bother."  
"Let's just get home and we'll see if you changed your mind about staying longer. You might like my mansion, it's got everything you could want and more."  
"Ok, lets go, lead the way."  
Pagan closed the windows and spoke quietly to Relena.  
"Are you sure about him Ms. Relena; trusting a complete stranger you just met? Even though it's your nature, you should be more cautious now that you're an important figure in politics."  
"Of course I am, Pagan. You should learn to relax and trust people."  
"If you say so Ms. Relena."  
'That went better then I had hoped. What a kind heart she has, even though she has gone through so much pain. Well I have to move fast I only have a short time to get enough of her trust to let me come with her on her visits.'  
~*~  
The next morning Relena woke to the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. 'Pagan, didn't have to get up so early to make me breakfast.'  
She thought as she prepared for the day. As she left her room she came across Pagan coming from his room.  
"Pagan? I thought you were downstairs finishing breakfast."  
"Why no Ms. Relena. I just woke to prepare breakfast, but is seems our guest has beaten me to the punch."  
They both walked downstairs to find their guest setting the table for the two of them.  
"Oh, good morning. How did you sleep? Well, I hope. I decided to make you breakfast since it's the least I could do for your kindness."  
"You shouldn't have but thank you anyway. Aren't you going to eat?"  
"I ate when I got up with the sun."  
"Really?"  
"Yep…God. I can't believe I've been so rude I never introduced my self. My name is Gabriel, but my friends call me Gabe. Oh, my tow should be here in an hour. We'll if you'll excuse me I'm going to finish reading the news."  
"He's almost too much. And we just found out his name." Said Relena after Gabriel had left the room.  
"Yes he is quite a character."  
"Oh, let me know if you want seconds once you're done." Gabriel yelled from the kitchen.  
The pair barely finished the first course, so they never asked for seconds. Twenty minutes later Relena finally found Gabriel in his bathroom. She heard water, she knew better but wanted to talk to this strange man that had stumbled over them in the middle of nowhere.  
"What are you doing in there?" She asked through the door.  
"Doesn't the running water give it away?" He yelled back.  
"So what were you doing on that road anyway?"  
"I figured you'd ask that sooner or later. Actually I was headed home for the weekend." He stated.  
"You mean you don't work weekends?"  
"Nope, I'm one of the lucky few." He said happily  
"Well why are you in such a hurry to leave if you have the whole weekend to yourself? You're welcome to stay with us as long as you want."  
"Like I said before I don't want to be a bother." The water stopped.  
"Would you like me to go outside so you can change?"  
"No that's okay I do have a walk in closet after all don't I? Besides it would interrupt the flow of the conversation."   
The door opened and Relena stepped back in an automatic reaction and gasped mentally. She quickly took in what she saw: a masculine chest, twelve pack, and not a sign of body hair anywhere. She fought and lost as her eyes automatically went downward, and stopped at where skin met cloth. She felt her face warm slightly as he walked towards his closet. As soon as the door closed behind him she shook her head in a futile attempt to wash her thoughts from her head.   
(A/N): Hey you can't fight your body's automatic chemicals!  
'At least he didn't notice; I would've been really embarrassed then. Quick think other thoughts: cold shower, space, my job, Heero. Damn it. There he is again, why can't I forget about him, girl, you'll never see him again if he doesn't want me to see him.'  
"So you're still set on leaving?"  
"Unless you give me a better reason to stay than the pleasure of my company."  
"Wait a minute." She leaves and goes to talk to Pagan. "Pagan can I leave today on my trip to visit the others?"  
"Of course Ms. Relena why?" Relena interrupted him mid-sentence.  
"Perfect, book it for two."  
"Certainly Ms. Relena. May I ask who will be going with you?"  
"Gabriel." She said as she quickly left to tell him of her idea.  
"Well?" he asked when she nearly ran him down.  
"How would you like to visit space, and some of my closest friend's?"  
"No politics?"  
"None."  
"I don't know." He said rubbing his chin.  
"I promise you'll like every one of them."  
"Well…okay." Pagan enters.  
"When do we leave Pagan?"  
"Two hours."  
"Perfect, thank you Pagan."  
'Perfect.' Thought Gabriel.  
"Are you going to wear that to visit your friends?" He asks questioning her attire. She is wearing a long, tan, silk dress and a tan button down with sleeves that go to her elbows.  
"Yes why?"  
"Show me what else you packed to wear."  
She brings him to her bedroom.  
"In the suitcase. What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"  
"It's all to formal. Do you have any normal clothes?"  
"Those are my normal clothes."  
"Then we'll just have to get you a new wardrobe for this trip. Your look needs to loosen up."  



	3. Introductions

Chapter 2  
Introductions  
Relena slept soundly next Gabriel as he watched the stars pass his window.  
'This is going perfectly, at this rate I'll be able to get close enough to the pilots so they'll trust me once I've revealed myself.'  
Just then his watch went off to sound an alarm.  
'No not now, any time but now. Damn it, forgive me Relena.'  
He carefully stepped over her and walked towards the lavatory.  
'Now the ladder should be right…here.' He thought as he slid a secret compartment that lead to the cargo hold.  
"Time to activate the suit." He said as he reached down to his metallic belt and squeezed the buckle. The buckle flashed as armor surrounded his body. The suit was as black as space itself. It fit around him like a suit of armor it's layered all over, like Epyon's legs. The suit had spikes along his arms and along the outside of his legs. The helmet had a golden v-shaped visor it had three layered fins one at the center, which had spikes at the end and two off to either side at an angle. He took small cubes out of his midsection and set up a stasis field so the space plane wouldn't explode from the vacuum of space. The field activated as he stepped inside he rotated his shoulders and a smaller pair of Epyon's wings appeared.  
'Time to go to work.' He thought as he opened the door and the wings activated as he flew into the depths of space. As he left only the field covering the door remained on.  
'Let's see where this problem is.' He brought up his arm and pressed a button on his helmet. A heads-up display appeared in his view screen as he flew in the direction it told him to. He reached down to the suits belt and activated his cloaking devise.  
'Which weapon should I use this time? The buster cannons (Zero)? He powers up the chargers on his palms. The super beam cannon (Tallgeese III)? He bobbed his right arm two slits opened one along the side of his thumb and the other along the side of the bottom of his fist. Two strips of metal appeared and extended out of three parts and slid up past his fist. The two strips were setup so the chargers were past his fist. The slits closed but the strips still led into his arm. The whip, (Epyon)? He jerked his left forearm outward and a rhombus popped out of his armor, a section of the whip came out then another out of than and so on until it was twelve feet long. The sword, (Epyon)? He jerked his left forearm inward and a sword butt popped out at a 75-degree angle, he reached to the small of his back and brought out an electrical tube he attached it to the butt and held the sword backwards so the blade would point behind him. Or the electro magnetic pulse mines? Better make it quick, so the cannons it is.'  
He replaced the sword and whip and charged the cannons. As he approached a squad of Serpent's his heads-up display told him there were thirty units headed for the same destination the last squad he destroyed was headed.  
'You'd think they'd have sense enough to change their rally point, but NO. They make to make it to easy.'   
He thought as he aimed the beam cannon and his left buster cannon at the troops. He fired and with one volley he destroyed six of the suits. His left cannon charged as he prepared both cannons to destroy the other units. When he opened his right hand the strips retracted and swung out into a horizontal position. He aimed fired and decimated the other units. He quickly finished off the remaining units. He turned around and put on the after-burners in the bottom of his feet into over drive, and headed back towards the shuttle hoping Relena was still asleep. He got back to the shuttle in record time, as he approached the stasis field reestablished itself completely. He stepped in and closed the door. He packed up the stasis cubes; pushed the same buckle and his suit repacked itself back into its belt form. He climbed back up the ladder into the main cabin and returned to find Relena still asleep.  
'Thank goodness she didn't wake while I was gone.'   
He thought as he climbed back over her into his seat. The stewardess came on the intercom saying they were five minutes from the colony, waking Relena.  
"Well good morning sleepy head, you slept through the entire flight and missed the movie."  
Relena looked over at the voice addressing her and mumbled,  
"Heero?"  
"Who?" Relena opened her eyes to find Gabriel looking at her strangely.  
"What?"  
"You said Heero. Who's that? Your boyfriend?" Relena laughed at this, getting an even more confused look from Gabriel.  
"Sorry, he's just an old friend I haven't seen for a long time."  
"Are we visiting him now?"  
"No. I don't know where he is. We're visiting another old friend."  
"Who?"  
"I don't know."  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
"I mean that my butler, Pagan, planned this entire trip for me and each destination is going to be a surprise for both of us."  
"So do you know who lives in this colony?"  
"I will once we're inside. Most of these colonies have started to look the same to me."  
"GREAT."  
"Don't worry I'll know who we're visiting once we get inside. I know what each of their cities looks like."  
"If you say so."  
"Lets go then."  
The pair got up and left the shuttle. As soon as they stepped out of the terminal Relena stated.   
"Well it seems we're visiting Trowa first and you'll enjoy Trowa's job very much."  
"What does he do?"  
"That's for me to know and you to find out."  
"Great more mysteries."  
~*~  
Later on that evening after the two had settled in their, respective, hotel rooms. Relena said she had bought tickets for the circus performing nearby and that they should hurry so they don't miss any of the show. Gabriel followed her knowing full well they were going too Trowa's show.  
"So when am I going to meet this old friend of yours?"  
"Right after the show."  
They entered the big top and took some seats. Gabriel asked if Relena wanted anything to eat or drink. She said no and that the acts were going to start any minute. After six acts the ringmaster came out again and spoke to the crowd.  
"Give another round of applause to the juggling Rembrandt's." He waited as the crowd erupted in applause and died down again, "And now for our main attraction. With deadly pinpoint accuracy Catherine The Knife Thrower. And her target this and every other night Trowa The Daredevil Acrobat Clown."  
Gabriel gave a sideways glance and displayed a look of complete surprise. Relena only beamed a smile at him and turned her attention back to the center ring. The lights dimmed and two spotlights shot across the tent too where the performers had been entering for their shows. First Catherine came out holding a dozen knives; Trowa shortly followed her in his standard costume. Another spotlight switched on and displayed a six-foot target; Trowa took his position in front of it. Catherine spoke up.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, for my first trick I will throw six knives at my partner blindfolded."  
Trowa walked up to her, tied the blindfold tight, and walked back in front of the target. She threw the first knife; it came to rest next to his right shoulder. The second knife landed just atop his head. The third sunk into the target next to his left shoulder. The forth that pierced the target landed on the out side of his right knee. The fifth stuck next to the outside of his left knee. The final knife landed straight between his legs with two inches to spare. Catherine took off her blindfold; Trowa walked forward and both took a bow as the audience erupted in cheers and applause. She waited for the praise to die down and spoke up again.  
"And now my partner will dodge the last six knives blindfolded."  
The crowd gasped as Trowa stood a foot in front of the target.  
"Ladies and gentlemen I will ask you to remain quiet until the trick is finished, because this stunt needs absolute concentration. Thank you."  
She turned back towards her partner brought back the first knife and grunted as she let it fly. Trowa took his queue and turned sideways avoiding the knife by inches. Catherine wound up and tossed again; this time Trowa jumped backwards into the air doing a double barrel-roll summersault and landed facing her. She took aim and tossed the third one; Trowa ducked backwards missing the knife again by inches and stood straight again. She hurled the forth knife; he dodged this by cart wheeling backwards, having the knife fly thru his legs. She threw the fifth knife; he turned around and bowed as the knife spared his costume by centimeters. She tossed the final knife Trowa jumped into the air back wards towards the target doing a triple barrel-roll summersault landing on top of the target, as the knife hit the bull's-eye like all the others she had thrown at him. The crowd was even louder this time. Everyone was standing up cheering and clapping as loud as they could. Trowa bowed still on the target and took of his blindfold with flare. As Catherine walked away to exit the tent Trowa simply hopped down off the target and followed her closely. Gabriel turned to Relena.  
"That's Trowa? You're old friend?"  
"That's him alright."  
"Okay, spill how did you meet?" He asked as they got up and he followed her.  
"I'll let him tell you how we met." She said as she brushed slowly past the curtain that blocked the audiences view of the tents back area.  
"Trowa?"  
"Yes hold on a minute. Who is it Catherine?"  
"It's Relena and some other man I've never seen before."  
"Relena. Give me a minute to change and I'll be right with you and your friend."  
"So, what's your name buddy?"  
"Gabriel White. I'm pleased to meet one of Relena's friends." He extends his hand to shake Catherine's.  
"Pleased to meet you. I'm Catherine, Trowa's partner and girlfriend. So Relena what brings you to our neck of the woods?"  
"Just thought I'd come around and see how everyone is doing. Trowa's first on my list."  
"Relena its good to see you again and you haven't changed a bit." He hugs her and extends his hand to Gabriel. "Nice to meet you I'm Trowa Barton, no relation."  
"Likewise; Gabriel White, Relena's bodyguard. So can we all go somewhere to talk and get to know each other? Or are we going too stand here all day?"  
"Why don't we go back to our trailer and we can all reminisce and catch up on each others lives."  
"Sound's good to me." Said Trowa and Gabriel in unison.  
~*~  
Later in the trailer…  
"Trowa?"  
"Yes Relena?"  
"Have you seen Heero by any chance?"  
"No. Sorry." Gabriel quickly changed subjects.  
"So how did you all meet each other anyway?"   
"Well, we first met after the Earth Sphere Alliance was created."  
~*~  
Flashback  
"Who are you're friends Heero?" Relena asked, referring to the other gundam pilots.  
"Well they aren't my friends. But this is Dou Maxwell, pilot of the gundam Deathsythe Hell,"  
"High there nice to finally meet the famous Relena Peasecraft."  
"This is Quatre Wabber Winner, pilot of the gundam Sandrock,"  
"Pleased to meet you."  
"Wufei Chang, pilot of the gundam Nataku,"  
"Hey."  
"And this is Trowa Barton, pilot of the gundam Heavyarms."  
"Hi."  
"I'm Pleased to meet you all."  
End flashback  
~*~  
"After that everyone became fast friends, but we haven't seen each other in three years."  
"Your one of the gundam pilots?!"  
"Was one; we all destroyed our suits after Mareimaia's war."  
"But what if someone else tries that stunt?"  
"The preventers can handle it."  
"So that it? Leave it to someone else a forget about it?"  
"I guess you could say that, yea."  
"Man I don't know how you sleep at night." Catherine quickly changed topics.  
"So your Relena's bodyguard, huh? When did she hire you?"  
"Oh about a year ago. Not really that hard so far."  
"Gabriel why don't you show Trowa some of your moves?" Said Relena figuring shed catch him in his lie.  
"Sure if Trowa doesn't mind that is?"  
"I can take it. What do you want me to do?"  
"Um okay. Why don't we use this stick as a knife or gun. Now Relena you stand here. Trowa you come at us with the stick as a knife. Okay?"  
"Sure."  
"When ever you want is fine with me."  
Trowa waited about thirty seconds until he charged the pair. Gabriel who was on the opposite side of Relena took action when he was two meters away from her. He put his arm around Relena and moved her calmly behind her so as to be a shield if he failed to stop Trowa. He let Trowa get with in two feet of Relena when he grabbed Trowa's arm that held the mock knife. He yelled stop and Trowa froze in his tracks.  
"Now here is where I would pull the assailant back slightly, flip him and remove him of his weapon before letting the authorities take over."  
"Interesting technique I really expected you to act much sooner than you did, and that sort of caught me off guard."  
"Well that's the general idea; to catch your opponent off guard."  
"Show us another will you?"  
"Are you sure, not that I'm turning you down."  
"Please?"  
~*~  
"Alright that's the last one I'm showing. I don't want to give away my entire repertoire."  
"Awww." Whined both girls clearly disappointed.  
"It's getting late we should head back to the hotel. Relena how much longer are we staying here?"  
"Only for another day. Why?"  
"When are you two done with performing?"  
"Around two in the afternoon."  
"Then could you met us at the park at three? We'll go some place for a late lunch. Sound good?"  
"Perfect." The three chimed in unison.  
"Then we'll see each other again tomorrow. Good night."  
"Good night." The couple chimed as the other pair left.  
"We'll that was an interesting experience."  
"What was?"  
"I thought for sure I'd catch you in your lie but you fooled them."  
"Who's fooling?"  
"You mean?"  
"Yep"  
"But why?"  
"My last job wasn't taking me anywhere I wanted to go. I figure being around you might liven things up a bit."  
"You sure?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Okay." Relena surrendered in defeat she would never win this one.  



	4. Meeting Duo

Chapter 3  
Meeting Duo  
"Well that was a fun trip. I wonder who we're going to visit next?"  
"Let leave that alone until we get there."  
"Fine by me."  
"So you going to sleep on this trip, or will I have to find some way to amuse myself?"  
"How?"  
"I've got cards I can play solitaire."  
"That sound like fun." Relena said mockingly.  
"Why was that a Tate tone that came from your lips? Burr. I think hell just froze over, and wait is that a pig with wings I see?"  
"Ha hah, very funny."  
"More? How will we stop it now that the flood gates have opened?"  
"Oh stop it. That's quite enough. Besides I've been Tate before you came along."  
"Alright I believe you."  
"I think I have an interesting topic. Since you seem to know about my past, why don't you tell me yours."  
"Well there isn't that much to tell. I lead a pretty normal lifestyle growing up. You know, education, hang with friends, and secretly hate your family. By the time I finished college I was pretty much in the physical state you see today. I hoped from job to job picking up skills along the way. Nothing really fit me, until I joined the army, I was on earth's side all along, not that I wanted the government rule them with iron fists. But what can a grunt do except take orders. I put up with it until my tour of duty was over, then I went the way of the mercenary. I picked up needed tactics and what not. I felt it suited me, but I needed more action, adventure, and all that. There's more but that's for another time and place."  
"Just when you had me intrigued too."  
"So what now? You know my history, I know the basics of yours, and can figure out the holes that pop up here and there."  
"What do you mean holes?"  
"Well there's stuff the media doesn't know about, and stuff they could care less about. Any person with half a brain can figure out what you did between reports."  
"Example."  
"Well know one really knows what you went through on Libra. But given your past exploits. You probably tried to talk your brother out of fighting and was ignored until you were saved."  
"Interesting, you're very close to the truth."  
"See what I mean?"  
"Yes I think I understand now."  
The conversation carried on for a good three hours, switching from topic to topic. The stopped when the stewardess announced that they were on final approach.  
"I take it I'm about to meet another gundam pilot?"  
"You catch on quick. Which one it is, we'll find out when we leave the terminal."  
The pair got up and left the shuttle. As soon as they stepped out of the terminal Relena stated that they were in Duo's colony.  
"You'll like him he is one of the two gundam pilot's that has a great personality. He's quite the comedian."  
"Well then lets go see if you're right. Taxi."  
A cab pulled up and they climbed in.  
"Maxwell's Metal Scrapping, please."  
"He's a scrapper?"  
"That's his little niche in life, besides he likes doing it."  
~*~  
Meanwhile far from the colony the commander sat in his office cursing at the walls. The platoon he had sent to Earth had been destroyed without a trace to prove it existed.  
'I have to do something about whoever is destroying my convoy's. But what? This enemy is to smart to be drawn out in the open, so how can I deal with it?'  
At that moment someone knocked on his door.  
"Come in."  
"Sir. This is our new tactical advisor, he thinks he can help with our situation. Sir."  
"Does he now? You can go private," after the soldier left he continued. "Well let's hear your theories and see if they fly with me."  
"Well sir I thought that if we changed drop points to random locations they would be harder to track. The rally point would have to change to accommodate the suits not drawing unwanted attention."  
"Where would you suggest the rally point be changed to?"  
"Well this is only a theory but we could build an underwater base in the Pacific and the suits could be dropped any where in that ocean. They could then come to the base and dry dock their suits."  
"That sounds like an excellent plan. Can it be done in a short amount of time though?"  
"If we double our efforts, I believe it can be done."  
"What of the other suits at the current rally point?"  
"I've already mapped a ground route they can take that will keep them out of sight."  
"Put it into action. Thank you Mr.?"  
"Jackal, Tom Jackal."  
"Well thank you Mr. Jackal. You've probably put us one step closer to our goal."  
~*~  
"Relena its good to see you after so long. You haven't changed a bit. Who's this you finally find someone to replace your dream man?"  
"No," said Gabriel, "I'm just her body guard."  
"Body guard, huh? Well she must keep you on your toes then, she's quite a handful."  
"Oh, be quite dear."  
"Dear?" Gabriel asked.  
"Yep, Duo and I wed about a year after the war."  
"Dou, Hilde this is Gabriel. Gabriel this is Dou and Hilde Maxwell."  
"Nice to meet you both. Why don't we go inside to talk?"  
"Of course, besides I'll bet we'll be a lot more comfortable inside then standing out here all."  
"So are we you're first stop?"  
"No actually we visited Trowa first."  
"So how is he anyway, none of us has kept in contact since the war."  
"He's his usual self, you know cold and clean."  
"Excuse me," said Gabriel "where's you bathroom."  
"Down the hall second door on the left."  
"Thanks don't go over anything I don't know while I'm gone."  
Gabriel stepped into the bathroom, brings an earpiece from his belt and listens to the new orders being given.  
"A new tactical advisor? Rally point changed? An underwater base, in the Pacific? drops any where in the ocean? And ground route from the old to new rally point? Perfect just perfect."  
'How can I contact Trowa? I just hope he has a phone.'   
"Scramble mode. Please pick up. Yes. Hello, Trowa Barton please?"  
"May I ask who is calling?"  
"An ally."  
"Hold on." Long pause Trowa picks up.  
"Hello?"  
"Trowa, I don't have time to explain but there's trouble brewing on Earth again. Another uprising is on its way."  
"No." Said Trowa in a soft angry tone.  
"I'm afraid so. Do you still have your gundam?"  
"Yes."  
"Good, get it ready. I'll contact the other pilots, then we can discuss a rally point. For now you can call me Shadow. Do you understand?"  
"Yes."  
"Goodbye," Gabriel hangs up. "Now to catch up on old times. Sorry I took so long, I'm a stickler for cleanliness"  
"That's all right Hilde and I started to talk girl talk and Duo wondered over to the TV."  
"Should I call him back?"  
"No why don't you talk to him alone, and catch up on your new employers history."  
"Okay. Hey Duo what's up?"  
"You know the usual."  
"Actually I don't. Tell me about what you went through"  
"That story is to long even if your staying for a week. I will tell you a secret though, want to hear?"  
"Sure."  
"Has Relena ever said the name Heero around you?"  
"Twice. She told me he was an old friend like you, and she asked Trowa about his whereabouts."  
"She did, huh? Do you want to hear the truth?"  
"Sure."  
"Ok. Don't ask me how they met but from what I can tell Relena fell for Heero at first sight. Heero never went near her unless he had to. She probably views all the things he's done as acts of love. After the war he just disappeared, people like him are apt to do that. They say absence makes the heart grow fondness. If that's true she has it bad."  
"Wow."  
"Don't tell her what I said, or I'll hunt you down."  
"Ok, you can trust me man."  
"Duo, Gabriel?"  
"Yes sweetie?"  
"Sup?"  
"Why don't you two come back into the dinning room and we can have dinner."  
"Sure." They say simultaneously.  
"That looks great."  
"Dou?"  
"Yea Relena?"  
"Have you seen Heero by any chance?"  
"Nope haven't seen so much as his shadow."  
Dou winks at Gabriel and he nods slightly in response.  
"What was that?"  
"What was what?"  
"That wink and nod."  
"Nothing just a guy thing."  
"If you say so Duo. I've learned not to ask about his erratic behavior."  
After the pair had said their goodbyes and left. Gabriel started talking  
"Well you were right Relena I did like Duo."  
"I'm glad."  
"Grant a curios man a question?"  
"Depends on the question."  
"Well you've mentioned this Heero three times so far. Who exactly is he anyway?"  
"That answer is for another time. For right now it's none of your business."  
"Alright I respect that. So are we staying overnight or leaving tonight?"  
"We leave tomorrow at noon."  
"Let's see its nine right now, lets stay out for another hour before heading to our rooms."  
"Sounds like a plan."  



	5. Meeting Quatre

Chapter 4  
Meeting Quatre  
"So that's two down. How many more are we visiting?"  
"We are actually visiting four people but three of them are in the same place."  
"And where would that be?"  
"Preventers headquarters."  
"So we're going to one more place after this visit?"  
"Right."  
"So who's left?"  
"Quatre Wabber Winner, Sally Poe, Lady Une, and Wufei Chang."  
"Quite the list. So from now on you'll know who we're visiting from outside right?"  
"That's right."  
His belt beeps an alarm.  
"What was that?"  
"Oh just my personal computer telling me I have mail from someone. It's probably just a family member asking where I am. Do you mind if I answer it?"  
"Not at all."  
He pulls out a medium sized version of a text messenger. And looks at his screen, which is black from Relena's point of view.  
"Well what does it say?"  
"Why should I tell you?" He questions.  
"Because you're a gentleman, and I want to know."  
"Well I'll tell you this much. The question to my research has been answered."  
"And what was the question? And what's the answer?"  
"That's for me to keep as my little secret." He said mysteriously  
"You're no fun." Relena pouted.  
"What? Of course I am. I bet you haven't talked to anyone this long in normal conversation."  
"I suppose your right. But why won't you tell me?"  
"Because it's a surprise. Wow would you look at that."  
"What? Oh that's Quatre's home. He's the second pilot with a great personality."  
"That's where he lives?"  
"No, silly the entire station is owned by his family."  
"You're not kidding me right?"  
"Absolutely serious."  
"Wow."  
~*~  
"So where exactly is Quatre's house any way?"  
"See that big building?" She said as she pointed out the largest mansion in the colony.  
"Yea, who could miss it?"  
"That's where."  
"Damn."  
"Watch your language."  
"Sorry I didn't realize I was living on Sesame Street." Gabriel joked.  
"Where?"  
"Never mind. What are we going to do with Quatre anyway?"  
"The same as with the other two, stop by for dinner and play catch up."  
"That's it?"  
"That's it, but that should be more than enough."  
"So is he with anyone?"  
"Why?"  
"Just so I don't get blown out of the water."  
"I don't think so."  
"Is that a yes or a no I don't think so."  
"A, no."  
"So what's he like?"  
"He's actually a lot like me in most respects."  
"Such as."  
"Well he is a peace loving person, he's very kindhearted and caring."  
"So how's he like you?" Gabriel joked.  
"Very funny." Relena said sarcastically.  
"I thought so." Gabriel said as he laughed lightly.  
"Anyway here we are."  
"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.  
"Yes could you please tell Quatre that Relena Dorilan is here to see him."  
"Do you have an appointment?"  
"Could you please just tell him?"  
"It's against regulations, but I'll try any way." She picks up the phone and dials Quatre's extension.  
"Hello Mr. Winner?" A pause  
"This is Pat at the front desk." Another pause.  
"There is a woman here saying she's Relena." She didn't get to finish her sentence. She paused again.  
"Of course I'll send her right up." She hangs up.  
"Last elevator on the right. That's the express straight to the top."  
"Thank you."  
"Of course." Said the receptionist going back to her computer.  
As soon as the elevator shut Gabriel spoke up.  
"Well that's a plus. Of being around you."  
"What is?"  
"Not having to wait in lines for anything."  
The elevator sounds that they have reached the top.  
"That was fast." Said Gabriel.  
"Of course it was it's the express."  
"Relena!" Shouted a voice.  
"Dorothy?" Relena questioned.  
"None other."  
"I'm completely lost." Said Gabriel.  
"Oh Gabriel this is Dorothy Catalonia. Dorothy this is Gabriel White. She's an old adversary."  
"Still lost."  
"Well," said Dorothy. "We were on opposite sides of the Earth and Colony war. I won't go into details now but afterwards I kind of just found myself with Quatre,"  
"No!" Relena interrupted.  
"Yes! Anyway I just kind of stayed here and now we're officially a couple. So what exactly are you doing here anyway?"  
"Just to catch up on everything that's happened since we last saw each other."  
"Go ahead in I'm positive he's not busy."  
"Thank you Dorothy it was nice to see you again."  
After Dorothy left Gabriel asked, "Who? What?"  
"Maybe I'll explain when we have more time. For right now I'm going to catch up with Quatre."  
"Relena!"  
"Hello Quatre, I'd like you to meet my body guard Gabriel White."  
"Pleased to meet you." He extends his hand.  
"Like wise." Gabriel shakes it.  
"It's good to see you again Relena, you haven't changed a bit."  
"I would like to think I have, but thank you Quatre."  
"That statement isn't like you at all Relena."  
"Well I guess that Gabriel is having an influence on my personality."  
"It's good to see you open up Relena. Gabriel you'll have to tell me how you did it."  
"Why not over dinner? If your not busy."  
"Sure. I can pretty do much whatever I want since I'm the head of the company. So where do you want to go?"  
"Why don't we go to the best place in the colony?" Suggested Gabriel.  
"Gabriel!" Complained Relena, about his rudeness and disrespect.  
"It's all right Relena I'd be more than happy to spend any amount of money for my friends. Besides the restaurant I have I mind won't be a drain on my change bag."  
(A/N): As much as I'd like to bore you with details I won't. So let's pick up after dinner.  
~*~  
"Well it was good to see you again Relena and I'm sorry I couldn't help you."  
"Don't worry about it Quatre it was nice seeing you again too. I hope we can make these catch up visits obsolete by seeing each other more often."  
"Maybe. Goodbye."  
"Goodbye." Said the duo in unison.  
"Relena. I've got to go do something so I'll see you back at the hotel okay?"  
"Alright."  
"Later." He runs off.  
'Now to talk with Quatre and Duo over the phone.'  
Again he pulls out the ear and microphone piece and connects to Duo's number.  
"Hello?" Asks Hilde.  
"Can I speak to Duo Maxwell please?"  
"Hold on." Silence.  
"Hello?"  
"Duo, I don't have time to explain but there's trouble brewing on Earth again. Another uprising is on its way."  
"No." Said Duo in a soft angry tone.  
"Do you still have your gundam?"  
"Yes."  
"Good, get it ready. I'll contact the other pilots, and then we can discuss a rally point. For now you can call me Shadow. Do you understand?"  
"Yes."  
"Goodbye," Gabriel hangs up. "Now to call Quatre."  
The phone rings and the receptionist picks up.  
"I need to talk to Mr. Winner right now it's an emergency."  
"Hold on I'll put you right through." Hold music plays for a good minute.  
"Hello?"  
"Quatre, I don't have time to explain but there's trouble brewing on Earth again. Another uprising is on its way."  
"No." Said Quatre in a soft angry tone.  
"Do you still have your gundam?"  
"Yes."  
"Good, get it ready. I'll contact the other pilots, and then we can discuss a rally point. For now you can call me Shadow. Do you understand?"  
"Yes."  
"Goodbye," Gabriel hangs up. "Now to set up my little surprise for Relena."  
"Space Line Shuttles. How can I help you?"  
"Yes I'd like to add another destination to Relena Dorilan's flight plan."  
"Does she have your permission to do so?"  
"Yes I'm her bodyguard and it's a surprise."  
"Alright then where would you like to book her last trip?"  
"Please book two for a trip to colony 543210."  
"When would you like the flight to be?"  
"A day after she arrives at her next destination."  
"So you would like to leave a day after she arrives at M.O. IV?"  
"That would be perfect."  
"Consider it done. Enjoy your trip. Thank you for using Space Line Shuttles."  
"Thank you. Good bye," He hangs up and puts the ear and microphone piece back into his belt. "Now to catch up to Relena."  



	6. Meeting Wufei, Sally, and Lady Une

Chapter 5  
Meeting Wufei, Sally, and Lady Une  
"Where were you while I went back to the hotel room?"  
"Planning my surprise trip for you."  
"Trip?" She questioned curiously.  
"Yep we're going to one more place after this. So what will this trio be like?"  
"Well Sally and Lady Une have some very interesting perspectives on certain topics. Wufei on the other hand is a lot like Trowa; he has a very tuff exterior, but never shows himself in the true self. He's very opinionated and holds his ideals to the greatest extent."  
"So who are we going to visit first?"  
"We'll visit Lady Une since she'll be the easiest to get a hold of. She can help us find the other two since they're likely to be away somewhere."  
"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked kindly.  
"Yes could you please tell Lady Une that Relena Dorilan is here to see her."  
"Hold on." She answers as she picks up the phone and dials Lady Une's extension.  
"Lady. There's a woman here by the name of Relena." She stops.  
"Of course. Right away," She hangs up. "Top floor as you exit the elevator the first door you see."  
'It will be good to see Katrina and Sally again.' Thinks Gabriel as he rides up to see one of his old school mates.  
"Relena," welcomes Lady Une as they leave the elevator. "It's good to see you again, you're looking well. Gabe how've you been after all this time?"  
"No complaints, Kat." Replies Gabriel.  
"Now I'm lost." States Relena thoroughly confused.  
"We were in military school together along with Sally, Noin, Zechs, and Trieze." Answered Gabriel.  
"Wow," Stated Relena, dumbfounded. "Kat?"  
"Our nickname for," he looks over to her for permission; she nods. "Katrina over here. So how's Sally?"  
"She's her usual self."  
"That's good to hear."  
"What have you been up to? Why are you here with Relena?"  
"Not much. After my tour of duty was over I went the way of the mercenary for hire. I came across Relena by pure chance. Her car had broken down when I came around. I decided to hang around her and became her bodyguard."  
"So Relena. What are you doing here any way?"  
"Well I've been going around checking up on everyone since I haven't seen any of you for far too long."  
"So you're going to visit Sally and Wufei next?"  
"Right."  
"I can save you the trouble by bringing them here. Please sit down."  
"Thank you. No that all right I'd like to see them individually."  
~*~  
"Well it was nice talking to you Lady Une."  
"It was my pleasure."  
"Could you tell me where Wufei or Sally are?"  
"They should be in they're quarters, which are on the Fiftieth floor."  
"One more question have you seen Heero?"  
"Sorry no."  
"Thank you."  
"Relena could you give me a minute with Kat?"  
"Sure I'll be right outside." She leaves.  
"Kat I'm sorry about Trieze. I'm sure it would have worked for you two."  
"Thank you Gabe."  
"Don't mention it. Seriously it'll wreck my reputation."  
"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."  
"Maybe I'll see you again before one of us dies. See ya round."  
"Goodbye Gabe." Lady Une says as she shakes her head in disbelief as he leaves.  
"So who's next?" Asks Gabriel.  
"Why don't you choose?"  
"Wufei it is then."  
"Wouldn't you want to visit Sally first?"  
"Not really I just hope she isn't still holding a grudge."  
"Grudge?" Questions Relena.  
"Let's just say I played a, good or mean depending on your point of view, practical joke on her right before graduation."  
"Forget I asked." She knocks on Wufei's door.  
"Yes?" He questions through the door.  
"It's Relena. Can I come in?"  
"Sure come on in."  
"Hello Wufei its good to see you again. How have you been?"  
"I've been all right. No complaints. Who's your friend?"  
"Wufei Chang I'd like to introduce Gabriel White."  
"Hi."  
"Nice to meet you." Says Gabriel as they shake hands.  
"So Wufei are you free right now?" Relena asks.  
"Sure I'm up for whatever you have in mind."  
"Great lets go out to diner and catch up with each others lives."  
~*~  
"So why are you with Relena anyway?" Wufei asks Gabriel.  
"I'm her bodyguard."  
"I didn't think she needed one."  
"Well she did and hired me. I'm just basically along for the ride on this trip."  
"Interesting."  
"Wufei," asks Relena. "Have you seen Heero?"  
"Sorry, no."  
"When am I going to find out who this Heero guy is Relena?" Says Gabriel in a belated tone. "I'm getting tired of being out of a loop."  
"She hasn't told you?" Questions Wufei.  
"Well she told me he was a friend like you but I don't believe her. Plus she won't give me background on her history with him."  
"Like I said before; that answer is for another time. For right now it's none of your business."  
"I know that but I'd just to know a little more than his name and the fact that he's a gundam pilot."  
"How do you know he's a gundam pilot?"  
"Well all her friends thus far have been gundam pilots."  
"Who?  
"Trowa, Duo, Quatre, and you."  
"So I'm the last on the list Relena?"  
"Hey! It's not like that at all! This entire trip was pre-planned by her butler! She didn't know who we were going to visit until we arrived at their colonies! Ok?!" Defended Gabriel.  
"Fine. Whatever."  
"No! It's not fine!"  
"Gabriel." Relena interrupted trying to stop yet another fight.  
"Sorry got carried away. We okay?" Asks Gabriel.  
"Yea we're fine." Answered Wufei.  
~*~  
"So boss you wanted to see me?" Asks Sally to Une.  
"Please Sally we're beyond that. But I wanted to talk to you for two reasons. First is have you found out anything about that mystery substance Wufei picked up?"  
"Well the tech's figured out it was made out of three substances. One is Gundanium, the second is Neo-Titanium, and they have yet to figure out what the third is, but they're working their butts off trying to find out."  
"Anything else?"  
"Well it's being used as a kind of armor that's for sure. It's got the damnedest technology I've ever seen. No one can make heads or tails of it."  
"Any insights?"  
"They seem to think that the armor is meant to compact in on to itself so that it can be transported easily and under everyone's suspicion."  
"Is that all?"  
"Yep that's about the nuts and bolts of it. Now what was the second thing?"  
"Well we have two friends visiting today."  
"Who?"  
"Well one is Relena."  
"Where is she?" Sally asked quickly.  
"She's with Wufei right now catching up. Our second friend is also with Relena."  
"I'll see them when I catch up with them, if I can catch up. Where are they?"  
"In Wufei's quarters."  
"Great I'll see you later." Sally dashes out.  
'Gabe, God help you.' Thought Une.  
~*~  
'Come on you stupid elevator move faster.' Sally thought as she pushed with all her might on the floor that Wufei was on. As if pushing the button harder would make the machine go faster. Ding, went the elevator as it announced it had arrived at the desired floor and opened the doors.  
'Finally. Relena will be thrilled to see me.' She was in hearing distance now.  
'Definitely three voices in there. Relena, Wufei, and. Gabe,' She stopped dead. 'Gabe is the second friend visiting us? If he thinks I've forgotten he is in for a brutal realization.' The talking stopped.  
Inside  
"Yea and then I." Gabriel stopped mid-sentence.  
"What is it?" Asked Wufei.  
"It's Sally."  
"I'll go get her then." He said but was stopped by Gabriel.  
"She holds grudges."  
"What?" Whispered Wufei; not understanding.  
"I played a prank on her before our graduation and I don't think she's even close to forgiving me. She's going to try to rush me by surprise, start talking again." They continue. He puts a finger over his mouth to keep his hiding place a secret. Sally burst in, Gabriel jumped behind her twisted both her arms and held her in what appeared to be an uncomfortable position.  
"Hey Sal' good to see you again. Well at least the back of your head."  
"Gabe I'm going to kill you."  
"Not from where I'm standing," He addresses the pair. "Do you believe I have to go through this every time I come to say hello? Is this anyway to treat a friend Sal'?"  
"Friend nothing! I'm going to kill you for what you did!" She yelled enraged at the memory of the most emotional day of her life.  
"Aw now you don't mean that. And you know you liked it."  
"Gabe I swear you will go to hell for this."  
"Maybe but you first." He quickly pressed his finger into the bottom of her skull. She moaned and collapsed.  
"What did you do to her?!" Demanded Wufei.  
"She'll wake up in a hour with one hell of a hangover I suggest you put water and some strong pain killers next to your bed," He said as he picked up the limp Sally and laid her on Wufei's bed. "She'll never change. I'm going to sit out your visit with her."  
"So she'll be okay?" Asked Relena.  
"Yea. I bet she dreaming right now of how many ways she can kill me."  
"What did you do to her?" Asked Wufei.  
"Sorry for asking but how old are you two?"  
"We're both twenty." Stated Wufei.  
"Well you look younger but I suppose it's okay to tell you, but over dinner."  
"So tell us already." Stated Wufei clearly irritated.  
"Well you ever heard of P. E.?"  
(A/N): Personality Enhancer. So you don't get lost.  
"The drug of course. It sends your emotions on a roller coaster of what ever you're feeling," he paused realizing what he just said. "You didn't!"  
"I did." Replied Gabriel grinning evilly.  
"How are you still alive?"  
"Luck I guess." He said and shrugged it off.  
"No wonder she wants you dead."  
"Who knew she held a grudge."  



	7. Finding Heero

Chapter 6  
Finding Heero  
"So Sally, are you feeling okay?" Asked Relena.  
"Yea Relena I'm fine." 'One more reason for me to kill you Gabe.' She thought still feeling the after affects of the migraine she woke up with.  
"So how have you been since I last saw you?"  
"I've been alright nothing really important that I can think of that happened. You?"  
"Everything was pretty normal routine until Gabriel showed up."  
"Oh." Sally moaned at the sound of his name.  
"Sorry."  
"Its all right. Bad scar, that's all."  
"Why would he do something like that?"  
"Told ya huh? Well he though it was funny; he's a lot like Dou except Gabe's a lot looser."  
"Sally have you seen Heero?" Relena asked hopefully. 'Sally's my last shot if she doesn't know I'll let him go.'  
"Sorry Relena I don't think anyone has seen Heero since the war."  
Relena turned passive she looked like she was about to cry and loose herself at the same time.  
"Although. I know someone who could help you find him if you want."  
"Who?"  
"Gabe. If he can't find Heero then the boy is probably," She paused. "No that's not true Gabe can find anyone living or dead." Sally softened her tone with the last word.  
"Really?" Relena asked not believing the man she was traveling with could find a person that seemed to become a ghost whenever he wanted.  
"Really," Sally said with the most serious tone she had. "Gabe has a knack for finding anything that's been lost."  
"Thank you Sally."  
"Good luck Relena." Sally said as the young woman left.  
'Has that why he's been asking he wants to help me find Heero?' Relena thought as she ran to talk to Gabriel. 'He said he'd be in his room when I was done. I just hope he's still there.' She knocks on his door.  
"Five more minutes mommy!" Gabriel grumbled through the door.  
'What?' She thought as she opened his door. Then she saw Gabriel lying in bed tossing slightly in his sleep.  
"Gabriel?" She asked as she shook him to wake. "Please wake up."  
"But it's Saturday!" Gabriel whined half awake.  
"Some bodyguard you are."  
"What?" He questions sitting up still half asleep  
"You heard me."  
"Relena? What are you doing in house?"  
"You're misplaced this isn't your home." Now he was awake.  
"That it is. Still doesn't explain you though."  
"Well," She looked down at the bed ashamed of what she was going to say. "Sally told me you could help me Find Heero."  
"She did; did she well that depends on you." He stood up and got dressed.  
"What do you mean?" Relena asked lost.  
"Well are you willing to except whatever will happen when you see him?"  
"You seem awfully sure of finding him."  
"You're going off topic. Are you?"  
"Yes I am."  
"Well let's go then." He said picking up the packed suitcases.  
"What?" Relena asked lost.  
"Let's go see Heero."  
"You already know where he is?"  
"Of course, come on we'll be late for the flight."  
"To where?"  
"Where Heero is of course."  
On the plane…   
"How did you find him?"  
"It was easy really, but I won't get into it. What's your plan?"  
"Plan?"  
"Yea when you meet him what are you going to say?"  
"I don't know I hadn't really thought I'd find him."  
"Have you kissed him?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Have. You. Kissed. Him."  
"No the situation hasn't presented itself yet."  
"Do you want to?"  
"Of course I do. I just don't think he has feeling for me, that's all."  
"What me to scout him out first see what he thinks when your not around. Then I could tell you if you should talk to him or not."  
"Isn't that cheating?"  
"Not if I'm not there when you talk to him. He'll never think you being there, and me talking to him were related."  
"Alright." Relena agreed after five minutes of thinking over Gabriel's proposal.  
"Okay you can wait in your room until I come back we'll talk and then you can decide."  
"Have you planed this since I said his name?"  
"No of course not I'm flying by the seat of my pants. Now I've got to make a phone call." He leaves to call Wufei in private.  
~*~  
Tom Jackal enters his leaders office. "Sir. All is going according to plan the base has been finished and the suits already on Earth are being moved to the new location."  
"Excellent. When is the next drop?"  
"Three hours. Sir."  
"Dismissed."  
~*~  
'What the?' Gabriel thought as his phone rang when he was going to call Wufei. "They finished the base, and the next drop is in three hours. Check." 'Now to call Wufei and Heero, I can't wait until after I meet Heero.'  
"Hello?"  
"Wufei, I don't have time to explain but there's trouble brewing on Earth again. Another uprising is on its way."  
"No." Said Wufei in a soft angry tone.  
"Do you still have your gundam?"  
"Yes."  
"Good, get it ready. I'll contact the other pilots, and then we can discuss a rally point. For now you can call me Shadow. Do you understand?"  
"Yes."  
"Goodbye." Gabriel hangs up and calls Heero. The conversation goes the same. He returns to Relena.  
"That was fast."  
An hour passes and they arrive.  
"You go to the hotel, I'll scope out Heero and come back okay?"  
"Sure I'll be waiting."  
Gabriel rides to where he'll find Heero. He walks past him and then doubles back.  
"Excuse me do you mind if I ask you a question?"  
"Depends on the question."  
"Aren't you the person who like saved the world with a gundam?"  
"Who's asking?"  
"Just a curious stranger."  
"Then yes I am that person."  
"You got a name?"  
"Heero Yui, no relation. Any other questions?"  
"Why did you leave?"  
"I don't belong in that world; I'm a soldier, that's all I know."  
"Don't you think that there's someone that could help you belong?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because she suffers from delusions of love."  
"Who would that be?"  
"Relena Dorilan."  
"Who?"  
"Earth's ambassador in space."  
"Is that all she is to you?"  
"That's none of a strangers business."  
"Okay I'll drop it sorry. What about the rest of them?"  
"Not my thing."  
"Sorry to bother you, bye."  
~*~  
"Well?" Relena asked sounding a little more hopeful then she wanted.  
"Well the jury's still out it's up to you."  
"I'll let you decide on your own." He leaves for his own room.  
"Gabriel wait," Relena pleads. "What do you think?"  
"If you really want it," he pauses and she nods. "I say go talk to him and see how things turn out. He's at The Silver Ball." He leaves.  
'Well I said I would accept whatever happened no matter what happened so I'm going.' She leaves.  
"I'd walk up to him from a distance not just right out in front of him if I were you; but that's just me."  
'Thank you Gabe.' Relena thinks as she hops into a cab.  
'Well its now or never girl; there he is just sitting there not expecting me to pop out of nowhere. Here goes.' "Hello Heero."  
"Relena what? How?"  
"Good to see you again Heero. You're looking well. As for your first question I came here to see you. For your second a little bird told me where you where."  
"So what do you want?"  
"I just want to talk to you Heero that's all."  
"So talk."  
"Why did you leave?"  
"I don't belong in your world Relena. I'm a soldier that's all I know what to be."  
"I could help you belong."  
"No thanks I'm fine where I am."  
"I'm not Heero do you have feelings?"  
"Probably but they only get in my way of my job."  
"For me Heero? For me?"  
"It's time you threw away your girlish fantasies Relena. Some of them came true but the one I know you have about me will never happen."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'm not that kind of person Relena."  
"Or are you just afraid to admit that that person is inside of you somewhere?"  
"I'm not afraid Relena." He faltered a little.  
"I think you are, but you're not willing to admit it."  
"The answer to your question is no."  
"But."  
"No Relena just leave it alone and walk away." 'Why do I have to be so heartless? I want to be with her she's the one that lets the real me out. I just can't be that to her.'  
"Goodbye Heero." He didn't even acknowledge her leaving. She came into Gabriel's room on the verge of tears.  
"Sorry it didn't go well."  
"It's okay really I half expected what I got from him. I just wanted to see him, I shouldn't have talked to him that was my mistake."  
"You want to go back home?"  
"Please."  
"Alright lets go home." He held her for support. Later on the plane…  
"It's a long flight and you've had a tough day get some sleep."  
"Goodnight Gabe." Relena mumbled as she fell into a soundless sleep.  



	8. Battles

Chapter 7  
Battles  
'Now to call the pilots back to set up a rendezvous point.'  
"Hello can I speak to Trowa please?"  
"Hello?"  
"Trowa can you bring your suit to orbit over the Hawaiian Islands?"  
"Sure."  
"Meet you there with the other pilots."  
"Okay goodbye." All the other calls went the same.  
'I'm going to have to tell her the truth if I want to go meet the other pilots. Damn, oh well.'  
Once they were back at Relena's mansion…  
"Relena there's something I've been meaning to tell you. I've been keeping a secret from you."  
"What sort of secret?"  
"Come outside and I'll show you."  
"Ready?"  
"Ready."  
Gabriel pushed the button on his belt and the suit expanded itself around him.  
"This is who I am. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but it was for your own good."  
"What is it?"  
"It's a personalized mobile suit. As you can see its very different from other mobile suits. This is the deadliest suit in the world." He puts it away.  
"Why would you need something like that?"  
"Relena there's another uprising underway."  
"But what can you do? You're only one man."  
"I'll have allies soon enough."  
"Who?"  
"The other pilots."  
"So I'm just a link to them. I don't mean anything to you?"  
"Not true everything I've done is in the worlds best interest and that includes you."  
"But how can the other pilots help? They destroyed their suits three years ago."  
"They even fooled you huh. They didn't that was an act. They knew someone would try again so they destroyed replicas and stored the originals in their own hiding spots."  
"How does your suit work?"  
"It runs off the smallest nuclear reactor known to man. It functions from sensors and Nano-machines."  
"Nano-machines?"  
"Microscopic machines the size of dust particles. Is that all because I have to meet them in fifteen minutes in orbit."  
"I'm done for now."  
"Stand back." He motioned for her to back away and he released his wings and took off in the direction of Hawaii. 'Think I'll have some fun with them.' Gabriel thought as he cloaked his suit. 'I'm going to get there ahead of them so might as well relax while I wait for them.'  
Ten minutes later he saw five glints of light in the distance.  
'Nice formation, at least they're as smart as I thought they'd be. I'm glad they weren't foolish enough to come alone.'  
They halt their progress five feet from Gabriel's position.  
"So where is he?" Asked Dou over the radio.  
"My sensors aren't picking up anything." Said Wufei.  
Gabriel decided to pipe in, scrambled of course. "That's because they can't detect my suits cloaking system."  
"Were?" Asked Quatre.  
"About five feet in front of you." Gabriel said as he flew to each of the suits and equipped them with one of his E.M.P. mines.  
"Show your self." Demanded Trowa.  
"How do we know if your friend or friend." Stated Heero.  
"Well if I was foe you wouldn't be breathing right now."  
"You seem awfully sure of your self." Said Duo.  
"Why shouldn't I be?" Gabriel asked as he equipped his weapons and de-cloaked.  
"What the? Is this some kind of joke?" Scoffed Wufei.  
"Don't be so quick to judge Wufei. Not only can the weapons destroy all of you; but I have also laid E.M.P. mines on all your suits. So with one push of a button they'll be scraps of metal for an hour."  
"E.M.P. mines?" Questioned Duo.  
"Electro magnetic pulse mines. In short they fry any electric system for an hour."  
"What kind of metal is that?" Questions Quatre.  
"It's an alloy. Part Gundanium, part Neo-Titanium, part Adamantium."  
"Adamantium?" Everyone questioned.  
"I won't get into it its not important. Right now there's a base at the bottom of that ocean," Gabriel thumbs at the Pacific. "And we have to find it before the people down there figure out what's going on. So are you coming with me or what?" He retracts all his weapons and removes the mines.  
"How many times can you use those mines?" Questions Heero.  
"As many times as I want. Now lets get going." He turns and speeds toward the ocean below. The pilots take off after him. As soon as they hit water he stops.  
"Listen we need to split up and search for the base. Heero you go north, Quatre you go west, Duo you go south, Trowa you go east, Wufei you go northwest, I'll go southeast if anyone finds the base stay put don't do anything and contact the rest of us, if you don't find anything by the time you hit land turn around and come back here. There are still two directions not searched if we haven't found the base when you come back take one of those directions."  
"Right." Everyone said in unison and went their respective directions. Quatre was gliding along near the bottom when he spotted a large dome structure.  
"Quatre here I've found the base its about thirty miles from the start point."  
"Be right there." Everyone chimed one after another. When everyone had arrived.  
"So what now?" Questions Trowa.  
"I'll check it out. It'll be easier for me since I'm small and can cloak. Oh and hide drop troops should be here in five minutes." Said Gabriel as he jetted toward the base and cloaked. He entered the open bay doors. 'Not a good sign.' He thought as he passed them. He broke water slowly so not to attract attention. 'There's nothing here, wait a minute.' He called up the original orders given to all the enlisted soldiers. 'Shit! No! No! No! No! No!' He screamed at himself as he found the base abandoned. "Bad news you guys everyone has already left."  
"What do you mean?" Asks Duo.  
"I mean they finished the drops early and they've already deployed into the world."  
"No." Said the other pilots softly with hints of anger. He de-cloaks and joins the pilots.  
"We'll have to wipe them out continent by continent starting with Australia," He points southwest. "So lets go." He starts to leave.  
"Wait," Said Trowa "I think we deserve an explanation."  
"We don't have time right now. There are at least 26,000 mobile dolls in Australia alone we have to get rid of this threat before it can solidify."  
"No I'm not going any where until you tell me what's going on."  
"Listen I'd love to tell you, but right now we have a global crisis on our hands. I'm downloading an explanation into your suits now you can look at it when you have time but right now we have to end this conflict."  
With that he left for Australia with or with out the pilots. Heero quickly follows, then Wufei, Duo, and Quatre. Trowa didn't move and read the document Shadow gave him. He heard and saw loud splash in front of the five soldiers. A golden version of Epyon sank in front of the soldiers.  
"This is Jackal, pilot of the suit Epyon."  
"We don't have time for this." Said Shadow, Gabriel, as he reached for an E.M.P. mine and hurled it at the suit like a discus. Upon contact the suit erupted in mechanical electricity, shut down and continued to sink to the bottom of the ocean.  
"That was rather anticlimactic." Said Duo.  
"Sorry we don't really have time for him right now."  
"Aren't you worried about the mine?" Asks Trowa catching up with the group.  
"No because they're magnetic I can recall any of them at the push of a button." He said as he pushed a button where the mine had been and it came flying back to its place.  
"That's handy." Stated Quatre.  
"Listen forget about being careful they're only dolls. The only human suits are near their base of operations and we don't need to worry about that until we finish in Eurasia."  
Gabriel surfaced and continued towards the continent. About a half mile out he began to get resistance in the form of energy blasts and energy cannons. 'I don't have time for my cannons so for right now I'll use the whip and holster the sword.' He jerked his left fore arm first outward than inward and attached the sword butt too the tube. He then quickly attached the sword to the small of his back horizontally. "Do what you can and keep moving west until you hit coastline. See you there."   
Gabriel saluted to the pilots and took off in a northwesterly direction. As he flew toward the northern coastline he encountered a few hundred troops and dispatched them without second thoughts. As he neared the beach he stopped turned west and took the way of a flying crow darting here and there destroying large numbers of suits along the way. The other pilots were slower than Shadow as they knew they're new ally but they were getting the job done. Heero was being forced to use his beam saber at first but turned back to his cannons as nature took over the landscape. The pilots were spread lightly between each other making short work of all the suits that they came across. Trowa was out of ammo about halfway across the continent and turned his suits personal weapons the Gundanium swords that came out at the hilt of his suits fore arms and cut through anything that got in his way quickly. The pilots soon found Shadow waiting for them at the western coastline of Australia. He was standing at the edge of a cliff staring out into the voids of the sea and the sky, with his arms across him chest. His head half turned at their arrival partially acknowledging their presence. Each of the pilots came out of their suits feeling Shadow was more approachable in this fashion than in their suits.  
"Where to next?" Asks Trowa.  
"Africa." Replies Shadow.  
"Are you going to tell us who you are?" Questions Heero.  
"Why?" Replies Shadow turning around. All except Heero step back slightly at the sight of the suit in front of them.  
"I think we're entitled to know who we're fighting with." Sates Heero.  
Gabriel couldn't help but smile, even though the pilots didn't see this.  
"Trowa I need you to install this in your power core." Shadow states as he hands something that looks like a dodecahedron to Trowa.  
"What is it?" Questions Trowa as he examines the device.  
"In a matter of speaking it's an ammunition generator. It's so you don't run out of ammo again. Let's go we'll start in South Africa and work our way north."  
The pilot silently returned to their suits and followed Shadow. As soon as he hit land he took off north slightly following the coastline. Since Africa was a sparse nation Heero didn't have to worry about hurting civilians and let loose the twin buster rifles as he cut a swath in the army's ranks. The other pilots kept up with each other in a methodic manor and also made short work of their opposers. Again they found Shadow standing like a statue facing south.  
"Next up is South and North America."  
"Stop right there." Threatened Heero as he and Trowa aimed their weapons at him.  
"What now?" Said Shadow exasperated that they were being foolish.  
"We're not going anywhere until we know who you are, and neither are you."  
"You and what army?" Shadow retorted smugly.  
"This gun could blast away half the moon."  
"So what's your point?"  
"Die!" Screamed Wufei. Shadow moved quickly and brought his beam saber up to match Wufei's there was an eruption of energy as the two thermal weapons clashed. Wufei grinned and pushed the controls down on Shadow but he didn't budge. If it weren't for Quatre yelling 'stop' the two might have kept going until Nataku buckled. Wufei regained some of his senses and let off Shadow.  
"Shadow will show us who he is of his own accord, we can't force him into shat we want him to do."  
"Finally someone with a brain speaks, now can we go and get this job finished?"  
"Lead the way." Quatre insisted.  
When they arrived at the southern coast of Chile they went right into the heat of battle. Shadow flew off and said he'd meet them in Panama.  
"If you ask me that soldier is an arrogant bastard." Huffed Wufei, as he cleared a rather large city of mobile dolls and moved north.  
"Wouldn't you be?" Commented Trowa as he let loose another volley of missiles.  
"Shadow?" Questions Heero  
"Yes?" He answers quizzically.  
"Doest that suit of your use the zero system?"  
"Yes why?"  
"Just curious."  
They meet up with him again at Panama. He stated that after they mowed through Middle America that they should go to the heart of North America and work their way outwards that way they would be able to cover more ground. As soon as they had finished with the lasts of the Caribbean, Shadow received a report from the intelligence office.  
"Wait I've just received word from the intelligence office," he paused listening. "Fuck, no this can't be happening."  
"What is it?" Questions Duo.  
"They've captured Relena Dorilan and are threatening to kill her if we don't stop."  
"Relena." Heero barely whispers as he takes off in Neo-Bird mode, for Eurasia to find the main base, Shadow chased after him.  
"Heero, turn around don't make me stop you." Warned Shadow.  
"I need to save her." He stated absently.  
"I know you want to," Heero had turned around changing back into suit mode. "But I'm the only on who can and you know it." He had landed by now.  
"I'm going with you." He commanded.  
"Not unless you have a re-breather and a pair of goggles." Shadow stated.  
"I'm all set," Said Heero coming out of his suit heading towards Shadow. "Now I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." Gabriel wasn't going to win this one.  
"I need you to stand on my feet, back facing me," Heero did so a promptly felt a metal ring surround his ankles, wrists, arms, legs and waist. "Ready?" Heero nodded. Gabriel turned on the cloaking devise and took off at a moderate speed toward the enemy base. As soon as Gabriel landed he released Heero and gave him a cloaking devise and explained.  
"Listen I know you're the best but if they get the chance to report your activities they'll kill her on the spot. You need to stay close to me, keep the field on at all times. Okay?"   
Heero nodded put the cloaking devise on his belt and began a sprint toward the base, soon followed by Gabriel. Since Gabriel already knew where Relena was, thanks to the report he had gotten, he reached her first. He slowly opened her door and all he got was Relena's voice.  
"Listen I don't have time to explain but I need you to act like you don't know me. If Heero puts two and two together he might never talk to you again. Okay?" She nods and he leans against the wall with the door waiting for Heero. After three minutes Heero enters and explains what's going on.  
"All you alright?" He asks Relena and she nods in response.  
"Who's that he wouldn't tell me." She said pointing out where Gabriel is standing.  
"Don't worry he's an ally, although we only know him as Shadow," he addresses Shadow, Gabriel. "So why are you still here?"  
"I didn't want you to think something happened to her when you couldn't find her."  
Gabriel turned of the speaker to the outside world and contacted the other pilots, unscrambled.  
"Hey you guys since you can probably recognize my voice, I'll dispense with formalities. I need you guys to act like you've never seen or meet me before, because I played lookout for Relena when I brought her to see Heero if he figures out who I am he'll probably never talk to Relena again. Got it?"  
The other pilots confirmed that they would do their best. Gabriel cut transmission and turned the outside speaker back on.  
"So how do you propose we get her out of here? I can fly with both of you but I doubt she has the necessary equipment."  
"I thought of that and grabbed these." Heero pulls out a pair of goggles and a re-breather.  
"Great climb on and we'll get out of here."  
"How?" Asks Relena.  
"I'll need both of you to stand over my feet," They did so and were secured by steel belts at their waists. "Ready?"  
Heero nods immediately but Relena is somewhat hesitant in agreeing. As soon as she agrees Gabriel activates his wings says 'hold on' and flies back to where the other pilots are. He lands and the two are let go from his hold.  
"Who are you?" Relena questions Gabriel.  
"Why don't you tell us since we have a reprieve from battle." Backs up Trowa.  
"Well since everyone is so inclined to know." Gabriel reached up to his helmet and pushed a button in back of his helmets earpiece. It slowly contacted into itself first the fins, and then the rest slid down to make a collar.  
"You." Relena and Heero said in unison.  
"How do you know him Heero?" Asked Relena before he could get the same question out for her.  
"Well he showed up and talked to me about a half hour before you did. Let me ask you the same question."  
"We'll he fixed my car when it broke down on a lonely, and dangerous road. I never did get his name though." She answered simply.  
"Neither did I." Stated Heero as he looked at Gabriel.  
"My name is Gabriel White. I am a soldier of justice," Gabriel said as he squeezed his collar and made his helmet rebuild itself. "Now if that is all I'm going to bring her back home and meet you guys in America."  
"How do you know where I live?" Asks Relena.  
"Everyone know where you live, but I know everything about all of you. No more questions until later. Ready to go?" He asks holding out his hand inviting Relena.  
"Yes." She nodded and stepped up as she was told.  
"You should close your eyes if you're afraid of speed." Gabriel quickly lifts off and speeds towards Relena's mansion. As soon as he lands he tells Relena to find a place to hide and stay there until he came back; he takes off waving goodbye to Relena, heading for the other pilots. He finds Middle America cleared and about fifty percent of North America cleared. He finds a direction not covered by the pilots and goes back to work.  
'It's very odd that Gabriel talked to me and to Relena. I wonder,' Heero thought as he cleared the area he was in of dolls. His warning light went off. 'What?' He turned the suit around and saw the golden Epyon approaching his position. 'Not again.' He thought as he drew his sword ready to take on the imposter. The two clashed and were evenly matched for the first five minutes then Heero gained the upper hand as his veteran-ship with the zero system paid off. Jackal was soon just brought to blocking Heero's attacks; he wasn't given the chance to go on the offensive. Heero soon plunged his sword into the suits power drive and shut it down for good. The two pilots that had gone west rejoined the others on the east coast. Again they found Gabriel staring beyond the ocean waiting for them.  



	9. End Game

Chapter 8  
End Game  
"Where to next?" Asks Dou.  
"Eurasia." Gabriel states and takes off.  
"Where's the base?" Asked Wufei.  
"Kazakhstan. We'll hit there last. Meet back here when you're done." Gabriel replied flatly. He flew to roughly the center of Eurasia and took off west leaving the pilots behind. Heero quickly went southeast, Trowa headed east, Dou went south, Quatre headed north, and Wufei headed northeast. All the pilots cut paths for themselves through the enemy's ranks making short work of any suits that dared to stand in their way. Quatre was the first to run out of land since he had taken the route with the least amount of area to cover. It wasn't that he didn't want to fight but he wanted to read what Gabriel had given all the pilots. Trowa already read it that's why he stayed behind. Now Quatre wanted to find out the background of his new ally. He headed back to the meeting place and read the transcript while he waited for the others to arrive.  
'Let's see now... I'll try and make this as brief as possible for right now if you have any questions after you've read this. A group that calls themselves 'The Wiseman' is implementing this exercise. They are lead by an insane military commander named General Hashmir. This man is a god when it comes to military muscle, but everywhere else he's about as sane as a rock. He started this project a year ago; I've been following his army's every move. His motives are simple he's going to clear the world of the human race leaving just him and the dolls. His soldiers don't know what he's going to do when his hold on the world solidifies, but I do I know how a mind like his works. I've employed your help because you are best suited for the job and it was too big for me alone. I'm sorry I dragged you into this but there were no other options. I'm just trying to save the world, pure and simple. I hope this cleared thing up a bit, if you want to know anything else just ask. Shadow,' Quatre finished reading the text. 'Thank you Gabriel I understand what's going on now.' He closes the document and stares at his view screens. His proximity warnings went off as Gabriel and Heero approached where his gundam was standing. The other pilots quickly joined the group and Gabriel spoke.  
"That's the last of the dolls from here on in its piloted suits, just to give you a heads up."  
"We aren't going to kill anyone." Trowa made sure that it was clear that the pilots weren't going to kill any more.  
"Never said you had too just do your best to put the suits out of commission with taking the pilots with them." Gabriel turned to face the southwest and blasted for what was left of Hashmir's army; the other pilots soon followed. As they neared the base they encountered retaliation; the pilots soon went into action taking down only the suits and making sure the pilots were okay. Gabriel was making full use of his E.M.P. mines, and his cloaking device as he laid the mines on all the units he could and sent them into a permanent sleep with the pilots running from battle as soon as their suits were useless. As soon as the mines had done their job he called them back to use them again on more suits. Meanwhile inside the base there was a sense of regulated panic among the soldiers; the only one who seem unfazed by the attacking Gundam's was the General. He stood in front of the main screen frozen in place but he was barking out orders like the enemy was just a handful of Leo suits and not five Gundam's. He had a way of dealing with these threats.  
"Captain activate and release the weapon."  
"But sir our people will get killed." The officer protested.  
"Do it now Captain!" The General yelled.  
The officer pushed a few buttons and a view of a bay door opening could be seen. Then a black blur passed the camera a disappeared into the world above. Gabriel's sensors went wild, some thing was headed his way and it would be tough to slow down. 'At least they don't know about me yet.' He drew his sword and charged the oncoming enemy head on. The robot tracked a cloaked units movement, it drew its sword and the two clashed. The robot was his size it looked like his suit except it was blue. After several swipes at each other's swords the two caught each other in a stalemate. Gabriel's suit jerked slightly as his machinery struggled to keep his enemy's attack away from harming him. 'Not good definitely not good,' Gabriel thought as his suit struggled under the robots superior power. 'If I could just reach the E.M.P. shield I can use the pulse,' He moved his left arm slowly from his sword butt and pressed a button on the top of his right hand. 'Okay any allies in the perimeter? No, okay. The pulse has already started to charge, just need to hold it here for another two minutes.' Gabriel ground backwards on the ground as the robot continued to try and execute its mission, which was search and destroy all resistance. 'Suit can't take much more punishment like this; it could go at any second. Almost there, thirty more seconds.' He calls the other pilots. "Stay a half a mile away from me. I'm activating an E.M.P. pulse that'll fry every electronic device for good so be careful." 'Five…four…three…two…one…zero.' At the end of his count down a white, electric, bubble formed around Gabriel and grew slowly at first then rapidly outward to its max of a half mile. Gabriel stood over the hunk of metal that was a robot and looked towards the General's base.  
"How are you guys doing? Anyone need help?"  
"No thanks I think we can handle ourselves. Why?" Replies Dou.  
"It seems to easy some how."  
"We'll if its so easy for you why don't you come help us, we're up too our necks in suits." States Quatre.  
"You won't be for long. The base was caught in the blast. I'm sure it'll be up running soon, but the rest of their suits are hunks of metal. I'm pretty sure I cut their remaining forces in half."  
"That's good to hear." Says Trowa.  
Inside the base...  
"Sir. All the suits aren't responding and the weapon isn't responding. Sir."  
"How long until the base is back up and fully functional?"  
"Approximately 20 minutes. Sir."  
"How long can the remaining troops hold out?"  
"About 15 minutes. Sir."  
"And how long until the weapon reverts to secondary power?"  
"Five minutes. Sir."  
"Perfect."  
Back on the battle field...  
Gabriel engaged the suits not confronting the other pilots. He laid three or four mines; they went off and returned to his suit. The other pilots sniped their way through the remaining suits, making sure they knocked out just the suits. When they finished their five minutes were up. Gabriel's sensors went wild again. 'What? No!' "Scatter, get away from me! Do it now!" The pilots quickly moved away from Gabriel. He took to the air and crossed his arms across his face in an 'X' form. The robot fired both buster cannons and the super beam cannon at once at Gabriel. The energy hit dead on; there was an enormous explosion when it hit him. The pilots cried his name aloud in vein. Then they saw it, an object fell from the sky where Gabriel was.  
"Heero...I need your...help. Get...in back...of me," His voice crackled in and out over the static. "When I say...fire. You shoot both...your guns, hopefully...with your help...I can...destroy that weapon...ready?"  
Heero came in back of Gabriel and aimed his guns at the robot.  
"Lock on...ready...fire."  
Heero pulled the triggers and the beams headed for the target. Gabriel did what the robot had done; he had activated the beam cannon and aligned his palms in a horizontal position and fired. The five beams made contact and a small nuclear explosion erupted. When the dust settled the robot still stood, awkwardly, on one leg barely supported by it, the other was turned sideways held up by the top of that legs boot. Electricity came from random joints; it limbs and joints jerked violently in unnatural directions.  
"It didn't work!" Gasps Wufei.  
"Oh it worked...but its just...taking time...to fully...disintegrate. Unfortunately...the blast will...wipe out everything...in eyes distance...from fifty feet...in the air. My suit...is headed...for the same...fate," The pilots turned to Gabriel's position and saw his suit was suffering the same fate as the robot, except he was slightly upright standing on both feet. "The combined...explosion could...destroy the moon...two times over...I've only got...one shot. It's been nice...knowing you all...bye the way...Heero, Trowa...expect mail from...me within three days...goodbye."  
With that Gabriel cut his link to the pilots and rushed the robot. He grabbed it in a bear hug and took off straight up into space. Once the glint of the suits disappeared there was an enormous explosion. All the pilots hung their heads in respect for Gabriel's valiant sacrifice.  
"Let's finish what he started." Says Heero.  
"Right." The pilots confirm simultaneously.  
Inside the base...  
"Sir. It's over the weapon has been destroyed. The suits are compromised it will be moments before the Gundam's and their pilots descend upon us. Sir."  
'It can't end like this.' The general thought.   
'Of course it can.' A voice in side his head said.  
"Who? Where?" The General says aloud.  
'Just call me an un-risen angel.' The voice says.  
"What?" The general asks aloud.  
'Stop asking questions, they won't be answered. There's no way out General face it you lost. Just give up and they might not kill you.'  
"No. Show your self coward!" The men in the room quickly ran out locking the door.  
'I'd love too but your feeble mind couldn't comprehend my form. Looks like your men have deserted you in your apparent madness.'  
"Let me out right now that an order!" The general screamed through the door.  
'No use your all alone general you're the only one left in your army. Give up.'  
"Never!" Defied the general.  
'Fine have it your way. I hear it's hot down there.' The voice stopped. The door opened and Heero's shadow was cast upon the general. He pointed his gun at the general.  
"You wouldn't." The general dared.  
"No I wouldn't but this is for Gabriel 'Shadow' White," Heero finished and shot the general in the heart. His dead body fell to the floor. "Mission complete." He lowered the gun and walked out of the command center.  
One week later...  
A figure in Gabriel's image stood over the forest as if on glass. A white light outlined him apparently coming from behind him. He looks toward Relena's mansion arms across his chest.  
'Well your both welcome. Heero I know that information gave you closure. Relena he'll always be there by your side until you die of old age, don't worry. Heero here's one more gift from me.' Gabriel made a fist with his right hand and brought it to his forehead. A glow erupted from within; he held his hand out toward the mansion and softly blew on it sending floating towards it target.  
"Gabriel, its time." An ominous voice states from the light.  
Gabriel turns towards the light it still outlines him from its original position. He puts his hands in his pockets and walks into the light. After five steps his outline can no longer be seen and the white light slowly fades back into the darkness.  
THE END  
  
So that's it let me know what you think. Please R&R thanx. Max Caine.  



End file.
